Over the years, various bow sights have been constructed to assist an archer while aiming an arrow at a target. The bow sight may typically include a mounting member, frame, and aiming point. The mounting member attaches the frame to the bow and may include an extension positioned between the bow and sight frame. The aiming point is attached to the frame and may comprise a cylindrical housing, rectangular housing, slide plate, or other member that supports one or more sight pins, cross hairs, lens, or other reference point to align with a center point on a target. As an archer becomes more proficient at holding the bow at full draw, aligning the aiming point with the target, and releasing the bow string, the accuracy of the archer increases. As the archer's proficiency and accuracy increases, there is a desire to adjust in finite controlled increments the aiming point both vertically and horizontally to align the archer's eye and aiming point with the center of the target. Several sights have been developed in an attempt to allow for adjustment of the aiming point in the horizontal and vertical directions.
For example, Meicke in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,270 describes a means for adjusting the sight pin of a bow. However, the bow sight shown and described by Meicke does not provide for adjustment of the sight pin in a controlled, finite, repeatable, increment in both the horizontal and vertical plane relative to a fixed point on the bow. Other attempts have been made to provide for finite adjustment of the sight pin in the horizontal and vertical direction. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,657,740, 6,430,822B1, 4,543,728, and 4,020,560 each describe a bow sight having one or more threaded pins mounted within one or more brackets that slide back and forth and adjoin sight pins to the bracket in various fashions. The brackets and multiple joints of the bow sights described in the '740, 822′ '728, and 560 patents decrease the rigidity and increase the complexity of the bow sight and do not necessarily allow for finite, controlled, repeatable adjustment of the sight.
Thus, there is a need for a bow sight that is simple, rigid, and durable, but also allows for finite adjustment of the aiming point. The present invention meets these and other needs that will become apparent from a review of the description of the present invention.